Terapia Al Stilo Ppgz
by lakytu-chan
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado como sería una terapia con las ppgz  y los rrbz ? Momoko y Brick son raros,Miyako una adicta a las compras , Boomer tiene tráumas ,Butch con su amor por la ropa interior y kaoru por las luchas.   ¿terminaran en el loquero?
1. Prólogo

Terapia al estilo Ppgz y Rrbz

Era una estupenda mañana no hacía mucho sol , los pájaros cantaban , todo era perfecto , excepto por cierto laboratorio donde se desataba un gran escandalo hecho por un rubio y un moreno.

- ¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO!- Grita un rubio a todo pulmón dejando a todos boquiabiertos , incluso, a una rubia con la cara llorosa. Cuyo vestido estaba lleno de pastel y ….. MOCOS!

- ¿Que si solo lo mejoré? Además ese vestido era un completo desastre- Añade un moreno de nombre Butch , admirando su obra de arte , mientras que la morena aguantaba la risa y dos peli-naranjas los miraban reprobatoriamente.

-Kaoru dile a Butch que se disculpe con Miyako , eso que hizo fue lo más asqueroso y repugnante que he visto aparte del grano gigante de Boomer- Dijo Momoko haciendo una mueca de asco cuando dijo lo ultimo .

-Oye! – Se quejó Boomer y Miyako se enfadaba. De repente todos empezaron a pelear cómicamente y volaron sillas , computadores y hasta un elefante. Hasta que quedaron confundidos cómicamente al ver al elefante y el líder de los Rowdyruff Boys z habló .

-¿Quién trajo al elefante?- Dijo confundido . Alver nadie decía nada, siguieron peleando hasta que llegaron ken y el profesor molesto

- TERAPIA! MAÑANA A LAS 4:00 PM Y SIN EXCUSAS!-Grito el profesor , ken y peach se fueron a dormir y las demás se fueron del laboratorio a sus casas , ya que los chicos vivían ahí desde hace algún tiempo atrás.

0000000-0000000

En un hermoso y acogedor cuarto , pintado con un color blanco en las paredes, con una plantilla de un árbol con una mariposa con alas de corazón. Todo estaba tan calmado , en una cama grande dormía cansada una pelirroja después una larga noche de pasión con su novio. Hasta que …

-Onee-chan ( hermana mayor) despierta flojita – Decía kuriko a su hermana de 16 años.

-Ashhh , aquí empieza el infierno decía mientras se levantaba con mucha floreja y se dirijía al baño. Se cambió con un chandal rosa pálido , adentro tenía una blisa color gris, con unos jeans de diseñador y unos tacos chinos blancos . Cogio un bolso rosado se despidió de sus padres .

Ella teníaenía que buscar a miyako y kaoru .

**Bueno aquí termina el primer cap.**

**Nos vemos trataré de hacerlos más largos la próxima .**

**Lakytu-chan.**

**¿Review?**


	2. Terapia

Terapia al estilo Ppgz

**Chapter 2 **

Miyako se levanto , como siempre muy alegre , se bañó y se vistió con un vestido azul cielo hasta la rodilla que combinaba con su bellos ojos azules, y unas sandalias blancas de plataforma baja, con sus típicas colitas.

Miro un momento a su cuarto , y se dio cuenta de que tenía que organizar toda su habitación , ya que ayer compró como una maniaca ,ya que, había una gran oferta y solo sus delicados brazos le alcanzaron para 50 bolsas y 7 cajas de zapatos que llevaba Boomer , su novio, lo mejor de todo que se compró una nueva mascotita que le encantan dar abrazos por eso le llamo Señor Abrazitos . Desayuno y se despidió de su abuelita , y salió pero sin antes hecharle un vistazo al Señor Abrazitos ,quien estaba abrazando al hombre que limpia el estanque quien estaba sonrojado o eso creía Miyako.

Awww! Como siempre tan cariñoso Señor Abrazitos – Decía Miyako muy inocente , el Señor Abrazitos es su nueva Boa Constrictor, una de las serpientes más letales, el hombre ya estaba morado ,Miyako se despidió con la mano , y se preguntó que habría pasado con Henry , Henry era la persona que limpiaba el estanque hasta ayer, porque el Señor Abrazitos , lo abrazó demás.

Bueno de seguro encontró un nuevo trabajo- Dijo Miyako para sí misma. Se dirigió a una parada donde se encontraría con Momoko y Kaoru . Cuando llegó encontró a Momoko esperando un poco impaciente ya que era tarde y el profesor se molestaría.

Hola Momo-Chan –Saludo Miyako , mientres que Momoko asentía .

Bien Miya-Chan … ¿Kaoru donde estarás?- Decía Momoko un poco preocupada y Miyako de igual manera.

Kaoru Pov.

Estaba durmiendo muy calmada en mi cama y luego me levanté, porque todo lo que pasó ayer , por culpa de Miyako y su vestido , que ya no tengo tiempo de ver mis luchas eso me preocupa y Butch , bueno ….. si yo fuera dulce con él, mi novio tomaría el control y yo sé que la mujer debe tomar el control , bueno dejando eso de lado , ¿hace cuánto que no veo mis luchas , hace dos horas 1 o media tal vez?me acuesto a dormir de nuevo son las 1:30 pm.

Suena el despertador y lo aviento por la ventana , y me acuesto a dormir de nuevo .

Shou Pov

Yo soy Shou el hermano menor de Kaoru y Dai , recordé que Kaoru tenía que llevarme a mi partido de fútbol, y ella seguía dormida así que ideé un plan maestro jejeje…..

Primero pedir "prestado" un perro , segundo una cámara ,y tercero mucho sigilo…. Y una megáfono .

Llegué al cuarto de mi querida hermana ,jeje lo primero que hice fue poner la cámara en posición luego al perro y preparé mi megáfono.

Prendí la cámara y empezé a grabar , puse al perro , mientras el perro besaba apasionadamente a mi hermana, ella gemía hasta dormida , y decía cosas como "Oh sí Butchy " y bla , bla.

Apagué la cámara y prendí el megáfono y dije

KAORU DESPIERTA LLÉVAME A MI PARTIDO!-Dije y ella se calló de la cama con todo y sábana.

Torpe ¿Por qué haces eso?-Dijo Kaoru exlatada – Lo lamento no puedo , debo ir donde el profesor adiós – Dijo lo último tomando lo que encontraba por ahí ,saliendo saliendo ya vestida.

Genial y ¿ahora como me iré? bueno devolveré el perro.

Momoko Pov .

Estaba haciendo con Mí Brick nuestras cosas íntimas , digo Mí Brick ya que él es mi novio desde los catorce , así que , si lo ven por ahí y le coquetean , simplemente las mato.

Terminamos nuestras "cositas" y salímos del cuarto de Ken , digo de Ken , ya que, porque los demás estaban ocupados por los experimentos , y cosas así por el estilo .

Cuando salímos ,Miyako estaba comprando por internet , como siempre , mientras presionaba a Boomer que le diera su tarjeta de crédito , definitivamente ,tiene problemas .

Estaba aburrida, mientras esperábamos a Kaoru .Butch , como siempre, estaba observando su calzoncillos de Pókemon , Genial , otro loco , con razón el profesor dijo que teníamos terapia , ahora entiendo , Kaoru obsesionada con las luchas y Brick y yo los normales, no entiendo ,¿ por qué nosotros? , como odio las terapias , me siento como un bicho raro o algo así . Oh ya llegó Kaoru ,son las 3:30 pm , en media hora estaremos con ese loquero.

Miyako Pov

Compraba ,mis lindos vestidos por internet con una mano , mientras que con la otra llamaba a todas las tiendas que me fuesen posible , mientras que luchaba con Boomer , mi novio no colabora , es que acaso no entiende que amo comprar ,y que seré la mejor diseñadoras de todas .

Llegó Kaoru , con una ropa mal combinada , como todos los días, es decir, yo la quiero y todo , pero ¿ no le costaría elegir su ropa con anticipación?

Le hago ojitos a mi Boomie , y el accede , siempre funciona,debo comprar comida para el Señor Abrazitos, es tan bello con esa hermosa piel para unos lindos zapatos, ay1 yo que hago pensando en eso si yo soy una de las ayudantes de refugios para animales exóticos , debería sentirme avergonzanda de mí misma .

Partimos y llegamos a la oficina donde teníamos la cita, nos sentamos en la bella y espaciosa sala, Momoko con Brick, Butch con Kaoru y Boomie conmigo .

Normal Pov

-Hola yo soy Akakishi Otowako y yo soy seré su terapeuta que los ayudará con sus problemas incómodos , ahora quiero que se presenten. – Dijo Akakishi.

-Yo soy Momoko Akatsutsumi- Dijo Momo señalándose. Luego se paró Brick y dijo

-Yo soy ….Masaru Akamatsu- Dijo Brick inventándose un nombre falso ya que no podían decir su verdadera identidad.

- Yo soy Miyako Gotokuji- Dijo Miya señaldose , luego se paró Boomer pensando en su nombre

- Yo soy …. Makoto Goto…batsu ,si , Makoto Gotobatsu- Dijo Boomer digo Makoto sentándose nervioso .

- Yo soy Kaoru Matsubara – Dijo sentándose con las manos en la nuca con aire desinteresado

- Yo soy … yo soy…. Koji…ro …..Matsumo…to , si , Koji …..ro Matsumoto.- Dijo Butch torpemente. Mientras el terapeuta escribía todo rápidamente. Los chicos , ya se quedaron conversando entre sí , a excepción de Momoko y Masaru quienes se estaban besando y los demás , hacían cosas diferentes , Miyako compraba por celular, ya llevaba como 15 llamadas .Makoto se distraía contando con los dedos cuántos traumas llevaba ya, Kojiro , pensando , si enmarcaría sus calzones de Pókemon , Kaoru veía luchas por medio de su celular , y el terapeuta tomaba nota atenta de todo lo que hacían.

- Bueno , ahora quiero hablar con las chicas para ver cuáles son los problemas que tienen y luego comenzaré con los chicos – Momoko y Masaru se separaron , para luego salir no sin antes darle un corto beso a su novia. Lo mismo hicieron Makoto y Kojiro .

- Bueno chicas, comenzemos.- Dijo Akakishi. Para cerrar la puerta y girarse a las chicas . Ellas se veían un poco nerviosas, ya que , no sabían que harían .

-Sientense, porfavor donde quieran- Dijo el Terapeuta, las chicas asintieron y se sentaron , Miyako en el sofá grande y Momoko y Kaoru en sillas individuales.

-Ahora…-Dijo Akakishi , las chicas se dieron cuenta de que sería una larga hora.

**Bueno se acabó el capítulo , ahora responderé algunos reviews**

**Kuroda117: **Je , je sí! Tengo una loca imaginación , sé que disfrutaste de éste capítulo y gracias por tu review! .

**blossXbrick:** Si creéme , Brick esel novio de Momoko y habrá muchas perversiones. Gracias! Por tu lindo review.

**Roxi Gonzales: **Gracias y te dejaré en un shock demasiado grande que te dará risa y te sacará algunas lagrimitas y dolores de estómago. =D

**Dickory5:**Muchas gracias y continúa niñeros , espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado .Bye! =D

**Nos leémos , bye .**

**Lakytu-chan. =D**


	3. Charla de chicas

Terapia al estilo Ppgz

**Chapter 3**

Miyako Pov

Ya sentadas el Doc, debo admitir que esto se veía muy divertido , aunque el estaba mal vestido supe que era agradable, hasta ahora….

-Bien chicas que que problemas tienen , bueno comenzemos contigo Miyako, háblame de ti.- Dijo , yo me senté correctamente y educada , y dije

- Yo soy una persona educada y amigable y mi función embellecer todo a mi alrededor – Dije con ojos soñadores.

- A mi me gustan las luchas y …..LOS PANTALONES!-Dijo adivinen Kaoru . Empezó a danzar su baile de los pantalones , hasta que se escuchó una aclaración de garganta proveniente de Akakishi , ella se sentó ruborizada , jeje pobre.

- Yo tengo muchos hobbies ,estar con mi familia amigos y principalmente con mi novio Brick .- Dijo Momo , luego se sentó .

Akakishi Pov

Estaba conversando con las chicas para que me contaran sus problemas , hasta…

Sobre todo estar con Brick. –Dijo la chica Kaoru, con tono burlón.

¿Por qué dices eso Kaoru? –Pregunté curioso no será que?...

Nada, nada….- Respondío ésta nerviosa.

Bueno hay cosas que les incomoda sobre alguna de ustedes –Dije no como pregunta sino como afirmación , y estuve en lo correcto porque Kaoru alzó la mano.

Miyako .- La rubia se sorprendió.

Cuéntame ¿por que? – Pregunté me quedé impactado con la respuesta.

Por…. Que.. bueno ella anda robando mis pantalones y las cambia por faldas- Dijo Kaoru molesta .

¿Eso es verdad Miyako? -Pregunté

Si,Pero yo hago buenas obras, además yo las dono a los vagabundos y desamparados ahora, deben estar calentitos y sin frío – Respondió Miyako . Como es posible eso . Ésta rubia será con la primera que tendré que hablar .

Kaoru Pov

Esa Miyako , me robó la ropa y para colmo las dona como es posible eso , aunque podemos sacar provecho , hummm creo que hay que poner la cosa interesante , ahora , las tres no queremos estar aquí así que terminemos de una buena ves . Me paro y grito la mentira MÁS grande en el mundo que he dicho , espero que Momoko me perdone . Me aclaro la garganta y comienzo con la atención de todos.

MOMOKO ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!- Grité y escuché la risa de Makoto y Kojiro. Vi las atónitas caras de Momoko y Akakishi y la feliz cara de Miyako que susurro un felicitaciones en todo el silencio que se produjo hasta que Momo rompió el silencio , ahora se me vino la grande, pero me sorprendí cuando Momoko captó la idea y ella asentía

Si y tengo 2 semanas de embarazo – Puff genial gracias a Dios que captó la mentira , me gustó la cara del terapeuta ahora si terminaría la cosa, Momoko me sonrio complice. Miyako andaba distraída .

Yo tengo algo que decir ….MIYAKO ES UNA ADICTA A LAS COMPRAS!-Grito lo último Momoko , el hombre posó la mirada en mi amiga rubia y ésta solo asentía un poco ruborizada ya que la descubrieron con su obsesión .

Bueno sí, pero Kaoru tiene una profunda obsesión con las luchas y los pantalones de muchacho y además ….. te felicito Momo…Y además se viste como muchacho , yo quería fuera mi pupila del fashion y los makeovers y todo eso pero noooo ella tiene que vestirse así y eso me M-O-L-E-S-T-A! -Woow Miyako me dejó mas sorprendida, como se atreve a insultarme así .Alto .

Miyako ¿Tu cogistes mi suéter de la suerte, el que me regaló mi papá? –Pregunté si es así la mato , por Dios que sí . Me volví loca cuando ella asintió tímidamente , QUE HIZO QUE!.Ahora si la mato ,yo con Miyako no tenía muchas peleas pero cuando se trataba de cosas que ella bota o regala que son mías me vuelvo una maniática que solo quiere , cumplir un objetivo , matarla. Me iva a aventar hacia Miyako sino es porque Momoko y Akakishi me toman y me sientan ,definitivamente , estoy loca .

Kaoru …..calmate no es para tanto debes estar feliz alguna persona sin dinero debe estar usando esa horrible camisa-Dijo Miyako ,desde cuando le dí el permiso de insultar la bella camisa de mi papá ¿?. Iba a decirle algo cuando me dí cuenta de que tenía que calmarme,así que lo hice y me disculpé por mi comportamiento y Miyako también se disculpó .

Bien chicas les doy muchas gracias por …abrirse así conmigo ahora les pido que puedan retirarse al fin - Dijo el Doctorsucho ese , ya me imagino que cosas raras debe estar escribiendo sobre nosotros, ni quiero saber , por ahora .-Tienen 30 minutos para andar en el hospital antes de que hable con los muchachos , pueden retirarse – Agregó el Doctor.

Salimos de la pequeña pero acogedora oficina ,y vimos la cara roja de la vergüenza de Masaru , y a Makoto y Kojiro con 5 chichones cada uno y con ojos en espiral.

Momoko se acercó y le dijo algo en el oído a Masaru y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y luego se pararon y simplemente se fueron del lugar dejándonos confundidos de seguro le explicó todo . Espero que Miyako no arruine el juego y a los chicos pues no les diremos , esto será divertidísimo jejeje.

Kojiro (Butch) Pov.

Genial ahora tendré que comprar otros calzones de pókemon ya que los otros me los oriné de la risa como es eso posible? Momoko embarazada de Masaru, yo sé que eso es mentira de la pura porque cuando se habla de eso ellos son los que más se protegen , oh yo recuerdo que tengo otros calzones de repuesto en el bolso de Miyako , ¿Dónde más los dejaría? Porque en el bolso de Momoko , los pongo y Masaru se molesta y hablando de Masaru y Momoko ¿ donde están? De seguro estarán haciendo su cosas no puedo creerlo ¿de donde sacan tanta energía para durar tanto tiempo? ¿ será por los dulces que comen , ya que la energía la da el azúcar? Bueno el punto es… que esos dos nunca se cansan todos los días

Miyako me das tu bolso , es que necesito mis calzones de repuesto! Y rápido- Exclamé nervioso , ella me la pasó y fui al baño de hombres para cambiarme estaba vacío,o eso creía , cuando entré en una cabina del baño ,en la de al lado escuchaba gemidos de placer , miré por abajo y ví unos zapatos de mujer y unos de hombres, y ví que esos eran Momoko y Masaru , y aparte habían prendas de ropa tiradas por todo el piso de esa estrecha cabina . Bajé el toilet silenciosamente y me cambié y me fui sin hacer algún ruido aunque era imposible, esos dos estaban en su burbuja de amor…..

Masaru (Brick) Pov

Estaba rojo de la ira , como es posible que esos dos se burlen así de mi , así que les dí un golpe que los dejó con cinco chichones a cada uno y eso me dió satisfacción , llegaron Momoko,mi sexy , bella y hermosa novia, seguida de Miyako y Kaoru.

-Amor , no te preocupes eso fue una mentira para terminar con esa charla de chicas…. Cariño tengo un poco de calor me acompañas al baño? – Preguntó sexymente mi preciosa Momoko, y yo la acompañe al baño nuestro lugar preferido de la escuela , ya saben para que términos , pero también en los hospitales y oficinas .

-Creo que nos estamos volviendo un poquito pervertidos – Susurré ya exitado ya que cuando llegamos mi novia me comenzó a besar todas las partes posibles que alcanzaba a llegar.

Cuando terminamos nos cambiamos y nos fuimos del lugar , llegamos todavía nos quedaban 20 minutos , mi Momoko dijo que quería comprar algo de tomar así que yo la acompañé hasta la cafetería y me senté en una mesa a esperarla , vi que el chico que la atendía le estaba coqueteando y eso me enfureció así que fui hasta allí y me llevé a MI NOVIA porque es mía solo mía , y de NADIE NADIE Mas.

Me senté y la besé y le dirigí una mirada de odio al estupefacto chico , toma eso tonto! Yo amo a mi Momoko y mi mundo gira alrededor de ella. Ahora nos devolvimos después de tomar nuestras bebidas.

Makoto (Boomer ) Pov

Genial , ahora nos toca a nosotros y espero no sacarme más traumas a partir de ahora , porque los que tengo son muchos ,ya llevo como 15 en el mes ,he visto cosas que no debo ver , aunque sea un chico "malo" pero bueno. YA NOS TOCA!...

-Pasen chicos- dijo el doctor Akakishi con un semblante amigable si como no…

**Bueno que les pareció….. Ahora:**

**Kuroda117: **Muchas gracias ,espero no equivocarme respecto al humor jeje.

**Dickory5:**Que bien me alegro y tu sigue con niñeros es que cada día que leo tus capítulos ,me inspiran a parte de la música .

**Blossxbrick:** Si muy pervertido y la cosa se pone más candente jojo.

**¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Y un review? **


	4. Charla de chicos

**Terapia al Stilo Ppgz**

**Chapter 4**

**Makoto pov**

Genial , ahora vamos a entrar con éste loco que tal ves nos saque los sesos y , y luego nos lleve al cementerio y luego Franken stain nos robe los órganos y se los ponga a unos hijos , que él creó y y ….posiblemente no nos haga nada de eso .

Nos sentamos, yo en el sillón muy grande y espacioso ,debo admitir que no se veía nada mal. Y los chicos en los individuales, todo marchaba bien,o eso creo.

-¿Quién quiere comenzar?-Preguntó Akakishi , Kojiro alzó la mano ,espero que la embarre . A veces mi hermano es un completo idiota .

-Muy bien Kojiro comienza.-Dijo el Doctor ,kojiro se veìa muy confundido ,creo que al idiota se le olvidó quién después pareció comprender.

- Ah, bueno yo quería preguntarle ¿Qué tipos de calzones usa?- Preguntó ese imbécil , no creo que el doctor le responda .

-Bueno, este es un tema incómodo y si quieres saberlo uso unos de …arcoíris .-El hombre tosió y se ruborizó , oh mi Dios que vergüenza un hombre de esa edad no debería usar ese tipo de cosas es decir ¿arcoíris?.

-WOW ¡ESO ES DE HOMBRE!-Dijo mi hermano impresionado , aunque mi hermano es una buena persona, tal ves sea un tontito ,yo lo quiero .-Aunque mi hermano Makoto le gana el úsa de unicornios.- Mi hermano Kojiro,Masaru y el doctor ese se empezaron a reir de mi .Retiro lo dicho …a pues eso que tiene

-Oigan no se burlen mi novia me elige la ropa ,además ella si tiene sentido de la moda además estos son de hombres. –Dije en defensa .

**Normal Pov**

-Si , de hombres y Himeko es la Diosa de la belleza ,como no .Además todo el mundo sabe que eres un ….un TRAVESTIDO! Jajajajaja-Se carcajeaba Masaru mientras Makoto se hacía un ovillo y se mecía en posición fetal , recordando un trauma.

-Makoto ,quieres contarnos algo –Dijo Akakishi a Makoto este solo asentía y se estabilizaba en su posición .

-B-bueno v-voy a contarles solo tres traumas de 159. Que he tenido en el año –Tartamudeaba un poco Makoto del susto recordando las cosas que había vivido .

-Comenzó cuando …

**Makoto Pov**

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba cansado de ser perseguido por un perro muy grande, ya que no era mi día , porque primero me había caído un tanque de comida para perros ,y tuve la mala suerte de pasar por una guardería para perros y ellos me persiguieron hasta mi casa , cuando al fin los perdí de vista me puse mis audífonos y me metí en la ducha con los ojos cerrados , cuando no me percaté que había una persona en la ducha y esa persona era Kaoru -En el laboratorio del profesor- y cuando la ví desnuda tuve un grandísimo trauma más los golpes que me propinó en la cabeza, yo sentía un gran dolor._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**Flash Back**_

_Mi novia Miyako estaba contenta ya que ivan a mostrar su colección d verano para las chicas y ,yo , como no novio me alegre por ella , cuando llegó el dia de la pasarela un modelo se torció el tobillo , y Miyako estaba triste y yo quería contentarla yno sabía como , y mi novia me dijo una forma y puso sus hermosos ojitos de cachorro y me convenció._

_Me peinó el pelo para atrás y me dijo que tenía que ponerme ropa interior de mujer , más la ropa y eso me puso en ridículo además tenía un muy mal presentimiento ._

_Cuando salímos las y yo salimos caminando como mujer que era un poco difícil pero lo logré dominar , además so las tangas son muy cómodas y mis hermanos me metieron el pié y me caí. Salí disparado como cañon y nadie jamás volvió a ver a la hermosa modelo de cabello rubio y de hermosos ojos azules que era interpretado por Mí…._

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba durmiendo de lo más tranquilo cuando sonó el despertador y tenia que salir de la cama , me bañé y me fui de ahí desayunaría algo en el camino._

_Cuando llegué a la escuela resultó que había sonado la campana y me dí cuenta de que a estas horas pasaban los brabucones de la escuela , así que para no llamar la atención me escondí en el cuarto de limpieza , aunque me di cuenta de que había poco espacio , todo estaba oscurísimo y no veía nada y escuchaba ruidos extraños y gemidos y yo sudaba frío del susto quien sabe con quien loco me había metido, yo oigo a alguien que decía el nombre de la novia de Masaru ,Momoko y escuchaba más ruidos raros , cuando caí en cuanta de que Masaru y Momoko estaban haciendo el ujum en un cuarto de limpieza ._

_Así que me salí y me fui de ahí directo al laboratorio-casa para ver como me sacaba ese gran trauma causado gracias a mi hermano y su novia._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Bueno debo admitir que eso que me contaste fue perturbador-Dijo Akakishi , si y no le e contado la vez que los pille en el campamento de verano.

_-_ Dime Masaru ,¿Desde cuando son novios tu y Momoko?-Pregunto Akakishi .

**Masaru Pov**

Dios , como extraño a Mi Momoko ,quiero tenerla aquí al lado mio y besarla hasta morir sin aire , como amo a esa mujer y nunca NUNCA, me cansaré de hacerlo , ella es mi todo .

-Haber tengo 16 …. Fue como desde los 12 , fue hace tanto que ya no recuerdo los días pasan volando cuando estas con el amor de tu vida , yo sin ella no soy nada .-Dije yo con un sonrojo , el doctor asintió

-ADICTO AL SEXO! MI HERMANO ES UN ADICTO AL SEXO ¡!-Gritó Kojiro , idiota aunque el tenía razón yo amaba , no corrección yo amo a Momoko con todo mi ser . ¿Por qué no hablar de ello?.

-Si , lo soy .-Dije mientras asentía, eso era para callarle la boca mi hermano ,además que tiene de malo además practicamos como Dios manda , como dijimos en nuestra primera vez la practica hace la perversión no perdón perfección .

-Nosotros tenemos un record que creo que nadie supera –Dije con aires de superioridad,el doctor arqueó una ceja y mis hermanos asentían y yo respondí.

-Nosotros tenemos un record de 16 horas continuas, sin parar ni descansar tenemos un secreto para mantener la rutina diaria . –Dije mientras el hombre escribía atentamente .

-Bueno ya se nos está terminando la hora de la charla les pediré que se retiren para hablar luego de las tareas que les impondré y lo llamaré para contarle todo lo sucedido.

Salimos y cada uno se fue con su novia yo , me reuní con mi Momoko y salimos un rato a pasear por las oficinas del hospital aunque me tiene un poco incómodo eso de las tareas a que se refería ese doctor con tareas .

Nos pusimos a besar su boca sabía a fresas y chocolate su dulce y labial favorito , ella es mi bella ,hermosa ,sexy ,dulce,sexy , amable . Ella es la persona para mí y yo la idolatro mucho ,nosotros somos uno cuando estamos juntos yo no la cambiaría por ninguna de esas mujeres.

**Normal Pov**

Miyako andaba nerviosa no había comprado nada en las ultimas horas, y eso le preocupaba y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Makoto , ya vengo compraré unas gaseosa…..-Miyako se levanto y se fue donde el hombre que atendía las gaseosas y Miyako le dijo .

-Oiga ¿cuanto me vende esa maquina de hacer gaseosas?-Preguntó Miyako inocente.

-Lo siento señorita esto no se vende –Respondió el hombre con pesar fingida . El señor siguió insitiendole que comprara una bebida y ella le preguntaba lo mismo.

-Pero cuál es el problema si yo solo quiero que lo venda y yo lo compro por la suma de 1.000 yens-Dijo Miyako un poco molesta ya que el hombre no cooperaba en nada.

-No me importa en cuanto lo pueda comprar , no se puede esto no es mio ni es de los empleados aquí presentes esto es de la empresa señorita entienda …..la fila espera sino quiere comprar las bebidas- el hombre hizo una seña-SEGURIDAD SAQUENLA DE LA CAFETERÍA!-Dijo esto y entonces llegaron dos hombre grandes y uno cargó a Miyako mientras ella pataleaba , Makoto se interpuso …

**Bueno Hasta Aquí Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo y gracias a Dickory5, iru-chan loli dark,blossxbirck,Ta-Min Ishida 84,Roxi Gonzales,Kuroda117**

**Grax son un Amoor! :3**

**Se despide Lakytu-chan**


	5. Noche de feria,castigos y amor

**Terapia al estilo Ppgz**

**Chapter 5**

-Alto ahí rufianes dejen a mí …-Comenzó Makoto , pero fue interrumpido por un guardia –Disculpe ,¿usted la conoce?-Preguntó un guardia

-Si ella es …-Pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por el guardia-Entonces usted también vendrá con nosotros.-Dicho esto levantó a Makoto y se lo llevó

-C-conocerla ….Puff yo no la conozco es más ni siquiera sé que se llama Miyako y es mi novia, ni , nada….jejej…-Trató de compensar Makoto que fue en vano ya que la rubia lo quería matar con la mirada.

-Jeje jej …..Miyako …..cariño lo S-siento –Decía Makoto nervioso y la rubia comprendió no sin antes decirle un pequeño _lo pagarás _, Makoto solo tragó en seco del susto y cuando los bajaron , los dejaron en el consultorio del Doc, y los guardias se retiraron con cara seria sin antes darles una advertencia de nada de comportamientos malos y berrinches.

Cuando entraron todos y cada una de las parejas los estaban esperándolos ,ellos solo se sentaron con una cara de vergüenza .

-Bien yo quería contarles acerca de las tareas que les mencioné anteriormente y bueno eso será después de hablar con cada pareja ,…..hmm…..primero serán Miyako y Makoto ,luego Kaoru y Kojiro y de ultimo Momoko y Masaru ,aquí ustedes me contaran sus problemas que tienen como pareja y yo les daré soluciones con estas tareas pero primero necesito que me escuchen para poder entender .-Dijo Akakishi los otros asintieron esto se iba a poner muy interesante y divertido .-Bueno les pediré que Miyako y Boomer vengan mañana para nuestro segundo día de terapia , les digo , que mañana continuaremos , por ahora pueden irse. Hasta mañana .

-Adiós –Dijeron todos al unísono , Kaoru y Kojiro con una sonrisa alegre , pensando que al fin harían sus pasa tiempos favoritos, Kojiro quería ir a comprar calzones con Miyako aun que la verdad se escaparía y ella ni cuenta se daría y kaoru acompañarles ya que después irían a ver las luchas y eso seria divertido para ella y Makoto iría con Miyako un rato .Momo y Masaru ya tenían planes esa noche querían ir a la feria y ver una película juntos pasarla juntos un rato antes de partir a sus casas.

Al llegar la noche Momoko ,Miyako ,Kaoru , Masaru , Makoto y Kojiro se fueron al C.C. , se dividieron ,Momoko y Masaru se fueron para el cine , Miyako se fue a comprar ropa con Makoto , Kaoru a ver sus luchas por un televisor en la tienda de electrodomésticos ya que no quería gastar luz en su casa , y Kojiro se fue a una tienda llamada _amantes de la ropa interior_, Kaoru decidió no seguirlo por razones de …..estupidez por parte de Kojiro .

**Masaru Pov**

Primero nos dirijimos a ver una película de …la que sea contal de estar con Momoko, ella eligió una romántica así pasaríamos desapercibidos si hacemos algo no apto para menores como nosotros jeje, ya que los demás estarán haciendo lo mismo , Dios me paso de pervertido .

Compramos las palomitas y las bebidas compramos los boletos y entramos en la sala , nos sentamos en nuestros asientos y nos dispusimos a ver la película . Como a los 15 minutos de nos empezamos a besar y ustedes ya saben el resto , una de las mejores ventajas de estar en los asientos de atrás es que nadie te ve y como la mayoría le pone atención a lo que pasa en la pantalla no tenemos problemas eso , cuando se acabó la película nos levantamos y nos fuimos de ahí lo más rápido que pudimos y nos fuimos del C.C. directo a la feria que queda en la playa de la ciudad ,la pasamos genial primero nos montamos en la rueda disfrutando de la maravillosa vista de todo el puerto y los niños jugando y corriendo felices , con sus peluches , premios etc…. Mi Momoko me abrazó , y me dio un pequeño besito en los labios , por muy pequeño que fuera me encantaba , vaya todos los días la quiero más y más , y todos los días la veo más hermosa que ayer .Ella suspiró y me miró tiernamente , con esos bellos ojos rosas que poseía .

-Te amo –Pronunció ella , esas dos palabras que salían de su hermosa boca , me aceleraban el corazón ,y esa mirada que te deja sin aliento.

-Y o también Te amo , mi hime-Dije con una sonrisa en la cara por sino lo sabían hime significa princesa y cuando la iba a besar apareció la loca de Himeko , metiéndose donde lo la llaman y eso me molesta

-Hola Masaru –Poo ¿Cómo estas? ….. Ah y hola Momoko- Me saludó la bruja esa y dijo el nombre mi novia con desprecio , esa vieja si fuera hombre lo ahorcaría hasta dejarlo sin aire , aunque soy uno de los héroes de la ciudad debo respetar la vida y aun si es una como esta persona de tan frío y duro corazón , y porque mi Momoko no le agradaría la idea de que su novio y futuro esposo mate a alguien .Sí tengo planeado casarme con ella solo si acepta lo haré en unos años 2 o 3 por eso estaré ahorrando para comprar todo lo necesario…ujm…..me salí del tema bueno volviendo con la loca de Himeko ,Momoko la jaló del pelo y la sacó de nuestro espacio personal y la tiró en el agua por suerte la bruja sabía nadar , eso nos provocó tanta risa que nos dio dolor de estómago , luego cuando terminamos de divertimos en la feria , la llevé a su casa y me fui aunque la verdad no me fui solo me escondí en el jardín para luego montarme por el rejado donde se encuentran varias planta y flores y subirme a la ventana y abrirla veo a una Momoko divertida . Me siento en su cama y ella se caesta a mi lado , yo la abrazo y ella queda dormida . Me retiro no sin antes darle un pequeño besito y ella sonríe dormida y sonrojada .Antes ,desde los 13 yo hacía eso todas las noches sin que ella lo supiera .Como lo dije yo la amo.

**Makoto Pov**

Miyako me tenía nervioso , y eso que soy una persona tranquila , me pongo muy nervioso y eso me asusta , fue difícil recordar mis traumas , me daba demasiado miedo , ahora estor con mi novia una maniática de la moda que compra y compracomo si no hubiese mañana , aunque si fueran Masaru y Momoko estarían más pervertidos que nunca y eso sería terrible solo imagínenselo ellos estarían en diversos lugares, traumando a más gente que nunca .

-Miyako , C-carinito …¿C-cuando t-terminas-s?-Pregunté tartamudeando un poco del susto , no me gustaba , ya llevaba más ropa, y yo como su lacayo cargando sus zapatos y faldas .

-Cariño , te lo dije , tenías que pagar recuerdas lo que me dijistes con los guardias , bueno esta es la forma más fácil de pagar ,o ¿quieres darle de comer al Señor Abrazitos?-Me dijo ella burlona no hay nada más espantoso que un reptil eso de verdad me dan mucho miedo , con esa piel escamosa y pegajosa ¡que asco! Y su lengua, literalmente estoy temblando del miedo con solo imaginarme a esa cosa que se hace llamar Señor Abrazitos , saben el señor Abrazitos sirve para una linda chaqueta de cuero , o un bolso o tal vez unos zapatos de tacón alto …pero que cosas ridículas pienso , ah a quien engaño me gusta vestirme con la _ropa de mujer para hombres_ , digo , ….No nunca escucharon hablar eso de mi ¡no soy un marica!

**Miyako Pov**

Estaba vengándome de mi Makoto , quien lo manda a hacerme pasar un vergüenza y no apoyarme y también es culpa de aquel hombre que no quiso venderme el dispensador de bebidas , yo quería pagarle hasta 1.000 yens , por Dios este hombre no sabe contabilidad eso es una suma muy grande , no creo que ese sea su salario en 3 años , pero bueno aquí estoy torturando a Makoto , comprando ,comprando y comprando hasta que se me canse la mano de tanto pasar la tarjeta ,digo las hazañas que hacemos para la ciudad , nos dan un buen sustento monetario y eso nos sirve para hacer diversas cosas por ejemplo ,Momoko lo utiliza para comprar ropa , ayudar a sus papás y comprarle lindas cosas a Kuriko , Kaoru ….bueno ella lo utiliza en lo mismo pantalones , pantalones y luchas , a veces siento pena por ella , y yo lo utilizo para el arte de la belleza; Los chicos lo utilizan para diversas cosas , Masaru por ejemplo para llenar de muchos detalles a Momoko , como flores , peluches y chocolates ; Mi Makoto lo utiliza para regalarme el dinero y asesorarlo el la moda ¿que mejor regarlo que es? ¡Lo amo!; y Kojiro lo utiliza para comprar sus calzones e historietas de pókemon .

Caminé , caminé y camié por todo el C.C. esto es el paraíso de la moda , aquí pasan muchas aventuras ,desde jalones de pelos por los zapatos más a la moda hasta , cabezazos y sobornos esto es genial. Kaoru me llamó hace rato y había dicho que se quedaría en su casa ya que la lucha más importante en el mundo de los deportes , ya transmitían en televisión ,Kojiro estaba en los amantes de la ropa interior

Termino de comprar y Makoto me lleva a mi casa , y yo le doy un besito de despedida y entro con todo y compras ,saludo a mi abuelita que la amo mucho , me cambio con mi pijama bajo ceno y le doy las buenas noches y me acuesto a dormir no sin antes organizar todo este desorden que había en mi habitación.

Me preparé para dormir , mañana nos tocaba a Makoto y a mi.

**Kojiro Pov**

Al momento de separarnos yo cogí a un lugar diferente les avisé a todos a donde iba para que si querían ver el salón de los calzones de la fama .

Cuando llegué mostré mi tarjeta de miembro e hice una seña con mis dedos símbolo de la hermandad de los calzones ,entré y me pusieron mi toga y empezamos el recorrido ,yo era el segundo al mando después del fundador, lo que los chicos no saben es que esto era una super-hermandad donde habían calzones por doquier y la decoración era antigua .

Mis ojos verdes divagaron hacia el calzoncillo dorado más grande del mundo , donde se muestra el fundador , de la compañía .

Para estar en el salón de la fama de los calzones debes hacer un hallazgo o algo parecido , también poner tu nombre y marca en tal hecho y listo .

Mi novia Kaoru me llamó y me dijo que tenía que ir yo solo, aunque yo le respondí que yo ya estaba ahí y ella , dijo que no había problema alguno .

Seguí como si nada , aunque a veces me da tristeza ya que desde que somos novios ,kaoru y yo no hacemos nada juntos . Aunque pensándolo mejor yo soy el que debería regalarle algo a ella , sí eso haré y la pondré muy feliz .Lo bueno es que ya casi no combatimos el crimen y esas cosas y tenemos el tiempo necesario para pasar juntos cosa que no lo hacemos ,mejor me voy pero cuando termine el recorrido .

**Kaoru Pov**

Llamé a Miyako y Kojiro por medio del celular y les dije que no podía ir , porque tenía una urgencia , sí estaban pasando el mejor campeonato de lucha del mundo . Cuando me quedé sola en la casa.

Suena el timbre y con flojera abro la puerta y me sorprendo al ver que era Kojiro con un paquete de chocolates , y un regalo en mano lo hago pasar y el se sienta a mi lado .

-Kojiro ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías comprando ropa interior –Dije natural , el se levantó y me miró y simplemente dijo

-Es que te extrañaba y mucho-Dijo poniendo cara de perrito , esa cara me derrite el corazón tiene suerte de que lo quiera . Entonces me levanto y lo abrazo y le susurro un gracias y le doy un pequeño besito . Pasamos un buen rato en mi casa.

Cuando ya era muy tarde me despedí ,y yo lo ví marcharse por el elevador de mi edificio .

Cuando me devolví para el apartamento ,cerré la puerta y esperé a que llegaran mis padres , al rato llegaron y yo cene y dije buenas noches y me llevé el regalo .

Me cambié y me senté al borde de la cama , abrí el regalo y ví que eran un par de pantis , que decía con amor Kojiro , yo me reía como loca , guardé las pantis y me fui a dormir en paz.

**Bueno hasta aquí mi cap …..**

**A responder reviews:**

**Dickory5:**Jajaaja yo también eso fue muy facil de escribir y me encanta Boomer de traumado !

**Kuroda117:**Hey Kuroda jeje ! Si al ratico ya verás por ahora dejemoslo traumado ,y yo también Miyako esta loca! ejeje

**Roxi Gonzales:** Si! Son los más pervertidos del mundo y espero que te haya gustado y porfa sigue con tu fic y ami también me asqueó el romance de Brick y Princesa ¡Puaj!

**LocaPorLosRRBZ:**Jejejeje amí tambien me gusto muchooo esa parte Brick es la persona más bella-pervertida del mundo ¡!

**BrickxBloss-Reds:**jijiji si mucahs gracias por comentar y sigue con tu historia esa ADOLESCENTES quiero ver que hace Takeo! Porfis! Ysi mucho más traumad estará

**Bye Bye!**

**¿Reviews?**

**Se despide **

**Lakytu-chan **

**Besos ;3**


End file.
